


Meet My Eyes

by RedCrux



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrux/pseuds/RedCrux
Summary: Prompt fill for my arranged marriage AU ( which had been changed a lot in this story )In which Newt married Percival and divorced him before he set foot in New York for the first time. Newt, knowing little of Percival, thought this Mr. Graves used obscurus as a tool and sentenced his subordinate and him to death, wasn't the Percival Graves he had married and divorced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue and I'm never good at English. So, beware of the grammatical mistakes and any other mistakes I made due to my poor English.  
> Non-beta and I'd love to have someone to be my beta.  
> I'm busy like hell right now. Please bear with the slow update.  
> Constructive criticism, comment, and kudos are mostly appreciated.

_Percival,_

_It's been awhile since we owled each other last time but the Ministry thinks it's a bright idea choosing me to be the contact person to MACUSA._

_The last International Confederation's meeting is a tragedy and the Ministry doesn't happy at all. However, judging the severity of Grindelwald's attacks, the Ministry thinks it's better to muster all the resources to stop him. The man is crazy, Percival. His aim is the entire world. He's endangering the entire magic world exposing magic to the muggles and killing hundreds of Muggles. The Ministry doesn't allow another witch-hunt happen and we believe our American fellow hold the same opinion._

_I heard there's a mysterious beast wrecking New York threatening the secrecy of magic world. I'm not Newt but I'll try my best to help you if you need it._

_I know you and Newt don't get along but please take care of him if you meet him. I don't know where he is now and ain't sure whether he plans to go New York. He's on a long trip studying beasts and gaining information for his book and I've not seen him near a year. Do me a favour and take care of him._

_I wish you the best with the case._

_Best wishes,_

_Theseus_

"......Magical Congress of the United States of America." 

Newt was surprised to hear this once-familiar name again and a black hair, thick black brows, and black eyes man with indifferent face floated into his head. He hadn't heard the name and seen the man over five years since they separated and he thought he would never see the man again judging their positions of their respective government.

"You have to go to MACUSA with me, Mr. Scamander." 

MACUSA was divergent from the Ministry of Magic he had a position in, which included the interior decoration and the people working in the congress. Newt watched people rushing around or busying themselves doing what they were currently doing in a modern building. Newt had never set foot in MACUSA, more accurately, never set foot in America, even during the time he had had a husband from America holding a high-rank position in the Department for Magical Security of MACUSA.

Newt was dragged into an office where were already occupied by a few people discussing something intensively. The atmosphere was heavy and serious when they entered the office. The people occupied the office turned their head to look at them. Newt's eyes were wider when he found the man whose face had flashed into his mind before was standing there. The man gave him a glimpse with his normal indifferent face and then turned to look at Ms. Goldstein inquisitively.

"Madam President, this man......" 

"Ms. Goldstein, I have told you before that you are no longer in this office." 

" Yes, but Madam President……"

"Go back to your office, Ms. Goldstein. I believe there are other things needed your attention."

Lingering in the surprise of seeing Mr. Graves here, Newt was deaf to the conversation nearby. He hadn't seen Mr. Graves over five years and Mr. Graves hadn't changed much since then, only some grey climbed onto his sideburns and few lines engraved his forehead but he's still calm, collected and professional dressing impeccably like the last time he saw him. Newt, in fact, didn't saw Mr. Graves much before and this was the third time he saw him. It's bizarre seeing he had married to this man for four years before they divorced.

" Yes, Madam. " Ms. Goldstein dragged Newt and left the office turning Newt's sight off the black suit man. 

A few minutes later, they were in the Wand Permit Office. Ms. Goldstein sit on her chair and held some paper asking questions about the permission of Newt's belonging. Standing across from her, Newt looked at the legs of the chair and answered her questions. Before her completed the questions, Ms. Goldstein' superior came over and disturbed her questioning by accusing her inappropriate action of approaching Madam President again. 

Before Ms. Goldstein said something to defend herself, there were footsteps coming and then a pair of black oxford set in Newt's sight near to the legs of Ms. Goldstein's chair. Newt immediately knew who the newcomer was because he was familiar with the shoes, black, leather and 11 inches oxford and a bit wilder on the middle due to the foot's shape of the owner. He had spent the whole time of his wedding to look at these shoes and it's the first things of Mr. Graves he saw when they first met at their wedding day. 

Newt remembered, being late to the wedding, he had barely managed to wash his hands and put the fine black suit on before he apparated to the wedding place in front of all the people. He knew at once who the man he soon to get married was and he glimpsed his soon-to-be-husband who worn the same fine black suit standing in the middle of the place and looking at him with frowns. He was tensed by the piercing black eyes so he had bowed his head immediately before he walked next to the man with wide steps. His soon-to-be-husband hadn't said anything, neither was he. He'd only looked at the shoes in front of him till a hand stretching to him. Lifting his head, Newt could see the man's face, piercing black eyes, thick dark brows, and black hair combed back neatly, very handsome even he can see it.

"Give me your hand." the man's voice was gruff and said it with a commanding tone.

Newt felt uneasy bending his head instantly and then gave his hand with hesitation. His hand was grabbed immediately and wrapped in the man's not smooth big hand. To his surprise, the hand was startlingly gentle and the gentleness of the hand eased his mind gradually. Then, a ring was put on his finger. It's platinum with a hexagon carbonado, quite uncommon even among the wizarding world. Seeing the ring wrapped his finger and the carbonado contracted his skin, Newt felt a little of weight put on his heart agitated him meanwhile kept him on the ground.

"Ms. Goldstein, what's the information you got regarding the mysterious breast's case?" Newt flinched to the gruff voice from memories.

From his corner of eyes, Newt could see Ms. Goldstein was excited to be recognized and stretched her hand to show Newt's case. "Mr. Graves, this case of this man are full of beasts and one beast of him was escaped not long ago.

"Mr. Graves glimpsed Newt and then looked at the case.

Newt startled and tried to grab his case back at once but Mr. Graves was faster and opened the case straightly.

What's inside surprised them. Mr. Graves was disappointed and frowned at Ms. Goldstein with disapproval. While Newt was worried about where his beasts are and their well-being.

Newt left the office with wide steps. He had to find his case immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

The place, Percival was held, was small, cold, and dark. There was no window but one small door charmed by _anti-Alohomora_ , even Percival had been chained to the hard and rough stone wall. No need to mention, he was injured badly, numerous cuts and bruises, several broken bones, and a great loss of blood. He was starved and thirsty and his body was itch and stink from the lack of showers for a long time he couldn't know. He was tried, more accurately, exhausted.

Percival was raged at first. As the one of the greatest auror in America and the director of Magical Security, he was always cautious and never let his guard down but it seemed the guard he held wasn't solid as he thought or the insane magi-elitist was tactical and powerful enough to sneak into his house and gave him raid attack while he loosened his guard a bit at home. Percival was quick to response but the infamous dark wizard was cruel and bright that cast _Crucio_ as his first attack, which Percival had no time to prepare. Percival felt the pain immediately and dropped on the floor. He pointed his wand to the man behind him and cast _Expulso_ to fight back. The dark wizard was amused by the strike back of Percival who was suffering an immense pain from _Crucio_. However, the torture curse still slowed the cast of Percival and Grindelwald seized the opportunity to cast another _Crucio_ until he went to unconsciousness.

When Percival opened his eyes again, he was in this small dark place he had no idea where it is.

"You're very talented, Mr. Graves." A deep and hoarse voice was sounded at the other side.

"Talented and powerful as you are, don't you think it's strange that wizards have to hide from the ignorant and weak muggles. This has to be rectified, Mr. Graves and your strength would be great use in it. I don't want to lose a wizard like you." Grindelwald stared at Percival and spoke slowly.

Percival was mortified by the invitation. He was the director of Magical Security and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement whom people presumed to support the MACUSA's decision greatly, which included to maintain the statue of wizarding secrecy. However, the dark wizard in front of him seemed to have different presumption which thinks the director of Magical Security was tamable and invite him to join his mission. It's utter humiliation.

Percival didn't care no-maj much. He was born from an old wizarding family, taught in a wizarding school, been friends with other witches or wizards and lived in wizarding world. No-majs were completely strangers to him, to be more accurate, a background. He only talk to a no-maj for information of the case he was investigating. However, Percival consented to keep secret of the wizarding world. Wizards and no-majs are very different and no-majs were narrow-minded and resolve unknowingness by runaway or violence. He wasn't afraid to face the violent response of no-majs but he couldn't bear to see any wizards or witches got hurt from no-majs' attack. Not all wizards and witches were competent to protect and defend themselves and he only got two hands and around a hundred of officers to help them when needed. The help was limited that put the only practicable resolution to the statue of secrecy.

Anger rushed like a torrent into Percival's brain. This dark wizard determined to break the statue of secrecy which he tried very hard to maintain and thought he could give up his effort to help him. He was clearly being degraded.

Percival scowled and said "No."

_Crucio_

Pain ran through Percival's body, his bones was being burn, his head was likely to explode, and his blood was boiling to gush from his body. Percival bit his lip to prevent any scream from his mouth and his whole body was twitching due to the insufferable pain. He would fall on the ground if his hands weren't chained to the wall. His wrist was breeding due to the twitching while his hands was cuffed. The breeding wasn't even a thing to Percival when he was burned in lava again and again.

"I thought you're cleverer than this, Mr. Graves." Grindelwald watched Percival suffered with a disapproving frown.

Grindelwald walked slowly toward Percival and grabbed his hair to lift his head. Grindelwald stared Percival's painful face and said with a smirk. " I don't very need your help, Mr. Graves. All I need are your hair......" Grindelwald grasped Percival's hair tighter and pull a few out.

"......and your skin" Grindelwald cast _diffindo_ to cut a few piece of skin from Percival's face. The sharp pain on his skin, got Percival's mind back from the insufferable pain to the dark wizard. He knew what Grindelwald planned to do at once and was furious that the crazy magical elitist was going to use his identity to destroy American wizarding society and hurt his people for his "greater good". He glared at the dark wizard. The anger burn even fiercer than the pain.

Grindelwald smirked at Percival's glare and levitated the extracted hair and skin and threw them into a small bottle risen from the coat pocket of him.

"Your life will been lasted a little long for your little contribution, Mr. Graves."

Grindelwald grabbed the bottle and then left the small dark place leaving Percival alone to dive in the boiling fury.

Grindelwald sit on a wood chair levitating an envelope knife to cut Percival's nail out from his ring finger slowly, pierced in the line between the flesh and the nail, went through the line, and then pull the whole nail out. The pain was very naughty but not unbearable comparing to the cruciatus curse especially to Percival who took cruciatus curse daily like his morning coffee. Percival stared the knife cutting his nail, 3 inches long, silver blade and black wood hand hold.

"Familiar? Sure it is. It's your knife." Grindlewald venomed with a vicious and amused twist of mouth.

"I never expected to go smoothly like that, Graves. I went to your office and ordered these dull aurors causing no suspicion and I even brought a souvenir. You must be a great leader to them, following your orders obediently, not questioning your decisions and alarming whenever you come over." Grindelwald smirked waving his hand to summon the blood coated knife and nail.

"I've never been threatening to my people as you do, Director Graves." Grindelwald chuckled.

The words hit him like Immobulus, Percival was frozen and felt a twist of his heart. A lot of faces from his department flashed in and all faces were mouth-zipped and nervous in eyes. His face paled a bit from recalling these faces. He knew he was respected by his people and too stern for certain people' liking but never intimidating and frightening.

"You haven't noticed? Are you so oblivious or......have you ever paid attention?" Grindelwald mocked and then laughed.

Grindelwald didn't wait for Percival's reaction knowing Percival well that he wasn't dramatic type to satisfy people' deep down pleasure. Percival was well disciplined even on feeling and expressing feelings. He felt a bit pity for him that suppressing feelings was to kill his own self. Grindelwald grabbed the box contained few bloody nails and left the blood coated knife on floor before leaving.

Percival eyed the knife with indifferent face he tried so hard to form again. He wasn't fool enough to think Grindelwald left the knife by accident. It's a reminder, he knew, to remind him how terrible he was to be feared by his colleagues that nobody noticed the fake identity of the dark wizard because none of them knew him well to tell the difference. Grindelwald said one thing true it's him paying no attention to his subdominant or a little attention which was easily overcame by cases, discipline, and efficiency of work. He was taught to remain the name of Graves, the honor, the tradition, and the power in MACUSA. He even married a unknown boy from Britain a decade ago for the family's name. He knew at once it's wrong and unfair when he met the boy for the first time at the wedding who was head down and motionless showing no willingness of the marriage he soon to have but the obligation to remain, to glorify the name of Graves defeated the wrongness he felt at that time. After the Great War and the death of his father, he set the boy free and rewarded a little, shy, and beautiful smile from the young man the boy grew into. He felt warm and content and decided to make decisions by his own judgement not by the name of Graves. He thought he's different after that but Grindelwald just proved him wrong.

His colleagues weren't acquainted with him but they weren't fools. They would know Grindelwald's fake identity eventually since Grindelwald had no experience in working at MACUSA and Picquery was definitely bright enough.

Percival' hope was deadly ceased when Grindelwald demoted Goldstein to Wand Permit Office.

"Ms. Goldstein, your act violated the International Stature of Secrecy is unaccepted." A very familiar but a bit foreign voice echoed in the small dark place.

Percival was never easy to retreat and pessimistic to think things in bad ways. However, seeing Grindelwald disguised as him and gave a show in front of him repeating how he condemned Goldstein' attack to a no-maj due to the ill-treat the no-maj gave to a boy, Percival felt depressed and self-doubt for the first time.

"It's unprofessional behavior for aurors and you're not qualified to be one. Wand Permit Office would be your next place, Ms. Goldstein. This's your transferred letter from Ms. President"

This was like a gaint's punch to Percival. Percival felt shock, betrayed and bitter. He couldn't believe Grindelwald demoted Goldstein for the act she had done and Picquery even approved of such decision. Truly, Goldstein attacked the no-maj who also was the leader of New Salem Philanthropic Society seriously violated the Statute of Secrecy and highly risked the security of wizarding world but Goldstein must oblitivated the woman and there was some justification for her attack, not much but still there. Normally, for Goldstein's inappropriate act, she would be restricted from fieldwork and get another auror training until she passes evaluation to fit for fieldwork again.

Disqualification was one of the serious punishment to aurors for their wrongdoing. Some aurors even had done something more improper than Goldstein was still in the Department. Percival was cautious of such punishment and there wasn't single one auror removed from Department of Magical Law Enforcement since he became the lead of the department.

It's obvious overreaction for Goldstein's wrongdoing and definitely not Percival' usual penalty for such wrongdoing. However, No single one auror noted the odd and judged this decision. Even Picquery, who had known him since he worked for MACUSA and chose him to be her right man, approved of this abnormal decision. Percival felt like eating many wormwood leaves and the bitter taste lingering in his throat. To his colleagues and Picquery, it's normal of him to conduct such harsh punishment. He twisted his mouth a bit with bitterness. No wonder Grindelwald could walk in and out MACUSA without raising any suspicions. To his colleagues, he was no different from Grindelwald.

"Thank you, Mr. Graves. It's very kind of you." the young man who he had married and divorced lowered his head and handed the family ring back to him with a little, shy, and beautiful smile.

Percival was a bit stunned and replied. "No. The marriage shouldn't happen at the beginning."

The young man was surprised to hear what Percival had said and the smile on his freckled face was wilder shining like a brilliant star. Percival wondered whether the smile shines in the young man's green eyes behind his ginger hair.

The memory warmed Percival's battered and freezing body a bit and washed some bitter taste in his dry throat.

"Percival, I don't think anyone would find you missing at all." Grindelwald used Percival's voice to say with fake sympathy and cruel amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard to make Percival suffer and make it creative. I hope you will feel sorry about his suffer.
> 
> Feedback, comment and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about your creature. Mr. Scamander"

"I truly am."

Newt was so worried about his beasts that pay no attention to what Tina said. Not all his creature were fragile and needed to be cared, Newt knew. Some of them were even clever and independent but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that they would feel anxiety when they found him not accompanied with and some of them might be hurt. Cerulean needed to be fed, Jabari was still during his mating season, Leander wasn't comfortable being around people and he had to bring Frank home. He couldn't believe he would lost his case again.

"Impound the case, Graves."

Mr. Graves seized his case immediately and then arrested them ignoring his constant hysterical pleading with a frown.

For the first time he met the man again, Newt looked at Mr. Graves straightly. Even he was terribly anxious about his captured beasts, Newt could easily see the man was different from memories, coldness in eyes and callousness at lip.

"Thesues's true about you being good at creature. Mr. Scamander."

Newt was sitting on the armchair near to the fireplace and patting Milly on his thighs when he heard someone talking to him. Newt lifted his head with surprise and found Mr. Graves standing in front of him. Newt was about to stand up but declined by Mr. Graves with a wave of a hand.

"Mr. Graves." Newt greeted him and then turned his head a bit not meeting Mr. Graves' eyes.

Mr. Graves was still staying here for few more days by mother's suggestion after their divorce two days ago. Mother said it's courtesy to invite him to stay and to take a rest after the great war in return for the favor he gave our family.

"What's her name?" Mr. Graves asked.

"Pardon?" Newt was took off guard by his question. He didn't expect Mr. Graves would talk to him at all.

"What's the name of the kneazle?" Mr. Graves asked again and lifted his jaw a bit to indicate Milly.

"Oh, Milly. Her name is Milly." Newt stuttered.

Milly raised her head from Newt's thighs and peered Mr. Graves for a few moments with her intelligent eyes before lowered her head back to Newt' thighs lazily. Newt's eyes were wider with astonishment. Milly was always suspicious toward people who weren't family especially when she first met them.

"What's it?" Mr. Graves lifted his eyebrows and stared at Newt's surprised face.

"She was fond of you." Newt answered with hovering astonishment.

Mr. Graves was took aback by the answer. He set his eyes on Milly which lazily laid on Newt's thighs and nuzzled at Newt's patting hand.

Mr. Graves smiled at the peaceful and comforting sight and said, "The feeling is mutual."

Newt raised his head surprisedly and got a glance of Mr. Graves' composed and charming smile. Newt felt warm running toward his face and lowered his head immediately.

"Thesues said beasts aren't welcomed in America." Newt said.

"Not exactly, but beasts are uncontrollable and we can't take the risk of exposure our community and our people' life and well-being."

Newt wanted to defend but stopped by the affection he felt from Mr. Graves' words. Newt couldn't help but smile fondly and said, "You're very kind, Mr. Graves."

"My colleague will say otherwise, Mr. Scamander." Newt thought he could hear amusement in the voice.

Maybe Mr. Graves didn't change at all, Newt thought, for Mr. Graves, wizards' life and well-being are top priorities and he seldom knew Mr. Graves after all.

"Can someone please tell me what this Obscurial? Obscurius thing is? Please?" asked jacob sitting in the stone bed.

Jacob's question brought Newt back from memories and thoughts.

"There hasn't been one for centuries......" Said Tina.

"I met one in Sudan three months ago.", Newt interrupted, "There used to be more of them but they still exist."

########

Mr. Graves stared him with cold preying eyes like determining to kill, to murder.

"Why would I do it deliberately?"

"To expose wizardkind. To Provoke war between the magical and non-magical worlds."

"Mass slaughter for greater good, you mean?"

"Yes. Quite."

"What is the name of the Kneazle?" Mr. Graves' eyes were calm and piercing but a bit exhausted from the great war like Thesues'.

"So, it's useless without the host?"

"Useless?Useless?"

"That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?"

"The feeling is mutual." Mr. Graves smiled composedly and fondly.

"You fool nobody, Mr. Scamander. You brought this Obscurus into the city of New York in the hope of causing mass disruption, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and revealing the magical world."

"You are therefore guilty of a treasonous betrayal of your fellow wizards and are sentenced to death."

"Miss Goldstein, who has aided and abetted you......"

"Beasts are uncontrollable and we can't take the risk of exposure our community and our people' life and well-being." Mr. Graves' low hoarse voice was flat but his care of his people bloomed in his words.

"No, she's done nothing of the kind."

"She receives the same sentence."

Newt glanced up and saw Tina standing in front of a pool and dwelling in her memories. He then urged Pickett to come down to his wrist and unlock the cuff while he held Gorman (Swooping Evil) tightly preparing. The moment the cuff was opened, Newt tossed Gorman out to disarmed the aurors.

"Jump!" Newt watched Tina stood on the iron chair frightening at the coming death potion and then directed Gorman to fly toward her.

"What?" Tina looked at the flowing death potion and the flying creature uncertainly.

"Jump, Tina. I'll catch you." Newt urged.

Tina inhaled, mustered all the brave she had and then stepped on the flying creature flew before her and jumped into Newt's arms. She felt exhausted and released after escaped from death but she had no time to linger the feelings when Newt grabbed her hand and ran out of the death cell.

That man wasn't Mr. Graves, Newt thought, while he was running out from the death cell and resisting the catch of aurors. Mr. Graves wasn't cruel, coldblooded and maniacal that man was.

Foot steps were approaching, they prepared to strike.

"The man isn't Mr. Graves? How did you know?" Queenie came out from the corner with Jacob asking.

Newt was taken aback by her question.

"Oh, dear. That's unexpected, Newt. He surely isn't Mr. Graves then." Queenie stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tina confused.

Another foot steps were approaching, Queenie held up the case and said, "Get in."

#######

"You need to stop this now. Newt and I will protect you. This man...he is using you."

"Don't listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free."

A lot of aurors appeared from the tunnel and they were holding their wand and pointing to Credence. Tina was anxious. She cared Credence and felt sorry about what he had been through. She immediately asked them, "Don't! You'll frighten him."

Percival's imposter also turned his back and commanded, "Wand down. Anyone harms him, they'll answer to......".

He was stopped by the abruptly binding of his arms and then the pulling of the binding made him kneel on floor. He was speechless and turned his head to see what happened and found the young Scamander brother was approaching to him with determination. Grindelwald knew nothing about the young Scamander but he surely was not the man who he expected to bind him with aggression.

Grindelwald was quick to response and pretended to be offended with calm and collected manner, "Mr. Scamander, you're......"

"Revelio." Newt cast.

Grindelwald knew there was nothing he can do to stop the revelation so he smirked to show his confidence and fearlessness.

"That was unexpected, Mr. Grindelwald." Picquery showed up from behind the aurors.

"Do you think you can hold me?"

"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald." Picquery replied sarcastically and lift her chin to command her aurors to grab him.

"Where is Mr. Graves." Newt asked while two aurors was coming to grap Grindelwald.

Picquery lift one eyebrow at his question.

Grindelwald now understood why they young Scamander was aggressive and cast Revelio. He then looked at Newt and smiled, "Will we die, just a little?"

Before Newt can response and ask again, Grindelwald was left laughing viciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Kudos, Comment and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.


End file.
